


Make A Life With Me

by SankaMalfoy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Humour, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Geralt est drogué avec un filtre d'amour, et Jaskier doit subir le poids de son affection.Yennefer est agacée. Ciri est blasée.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 18





	Make A Life With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make A Life With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417981) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



* * *

**UNE VIE AVEC TOI**

* * *

Yennefer est réveillée par des gloussements.

Elle fronce les sourcils dans son coussin en plumes d'oie avant de lever la tête et de tendre l'oreille. Ce n'est pas Ciri. Elle est capable de reconnaître la voix de la jeune fille n'importe où ; sans parler de la sensation de pouvoir qui l'accompagne. D'autant plus que Ciri est profondément endormie dans sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Les gloussements semblent venir du rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est pas nécessairement inquiétant, Jaskier et Geralt peuvent tous les deux traverser ses protections sans déclencher aucune alarme. Cependant, elle a déjà entendu Jaskier rire et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Yennefer est intriguée et complètement réveillée maintenant. Elle repousse ses couvertures avec un soupir et enfile une robe de chambre en soie sur sa peau nue. Elle allume ensuite une flamme au bout de ses doigts et quitte sa chambre.

Une courte pause au niveau de la porte de la chambre de Ciri lui confirme que, comme elle le pensait, la jeune fille est toujours profondément endormi. Elle est en train de rêver de Cintra en train de brûler comme toutes les nuits. Elle avance le plus silencieusement possible et la flamme au bout de ses doigts la plus discrète possible ; juste au cas ou. Elle n'est pas vraiment inquiète, même en tenue de nuit, elle est bien assez dangereuse mais maintenant elle a quelqu'un qui compte sur elle.

Et qui compte sur ces deux idiots, également.

Jaskier est debout au milieu de la pièce qui occupe tout le rez-de-chaussée . Il a les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux ébouriffés et une expression exaspérée sur le visage. Il lève les yeux en direction de Yennefer et écarte les bras comme pour souligner les ennuis dans lesquels il s'est fourré.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » demanda-t-il avant de pousser un petit cri quand la main virile du Witcher agrippe son cul.

Le reste du Witcher est actuellement assis par terre, les jambes tendues devant lui et la tête appuyée contre la cuisse de Jaskier. Il est en train de glousser. Geralt de Riv, le Loup Blanc, le Boucher de Blaviken, et tous les autres titres dont l'affuble Jaskier dans ses chansons dès qu'il en a l'occasion, est en train de glousser comme un gamin et sans aucune raison apparente. Ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire effronté.

Yennefer cligne des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Moi ? » s'outrage Jaskier. « Comment j'aurai pu faire ça ? »

Geralt glousse à nouveau et serre sa main qui est toujours sur le cul de Jaskier. Il trésaille et tend la main derrière lui pour l'attraper.

« Arrêtes. » dit-il fermement mais Geralt ne semble pas l'entendre

Il se met à faire courir une main le long de l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de Jaskier dont le visage affiche le genre d'expression douloureuse qu'arbore normalement Geralt.

Si ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir, Yennefer trouverait ça particulièrement drôle. Elle claque des doigts et les lanternes le long du mur s'allument. Elle croise ensuite les bras alors qu'elle fait un pas en avant. De son côté, Geralt a commencé à frotter son nez contre le genoux de Jaskier.

« Je croyais que vous deviez chasser pendant encore quelques jours ? » remarque-t-elle. « Des spectres ? »

« Des loups-garous, en fait. » corrige Jaskier en enlevant les doigts de Geralt des lacets de son pantalon. « Tout allait bien. Un jeu d'enfant. Geralt s'est occupé d'eux, j'ai récolté de idées géniales pour la nouvelle chanson sur laquelle je travaille. Ensuite, on est allé récupérer notre salaire puis boire un verre. _Geralt_. »

Il retire la main de Geralt de sous sa chemise avec l'expression d'un homme qui ne le fait pas pour la première fois.

« Je pense que quelqu'un l'a drogué avec quelque chose. » dit-il. « Vu son... attitude inhabituelle. »

« Parce qu'habituellement, Geralt ne frotte pas sa joue contre ta cuisse de cette façon ? »

Geralt glousse à sa remarque et attrape fermement l'entrejambe de Jaskier. Jaskier rougit violemment et siffle « Geralt » sur un ton que Yennefer n'est pas prête d'oublier. Elle finit par avoir pitié et s'accroupit à côté de Geralt. Elle attrape son menton, pour lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction. Les gloussements meurent sur les lèvres du Witcher alors que son attention est détournée de Jaskier ; mais ce n'est pas tout. Ses lèvres découvrent ses dents. Toute son attitude change et il _grogne_. Yennefer le laisse retourner frotter son visage contre le genoux de Jaskier ; les gloussements recommence quasiment tout de suite.

Jaskier lui jette un regard, écarlate et embarrassé.

« Ah oui. » articule-t-il platement. « J'ai découvert ça quand nous étions à la taverne. »

« Intéressant. » déclare Yennefer en se relevant. « Donc, si il pense que quelqu'un essaie de t'éloigner de lui, il devient violent ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Les lèvres de Yennefer s'étirent.

« Il s'en est pris à combien de personne ? »

« Trois. » soupire Jaskier. « Et il a plus ou moins menacé un...cheval. »

Yennefer lui jette un regard interrogatif.

« Ne pose pas de question » lâche Jaskier.

« Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à glousser ? » demande Yennefer.

Jaskier repousse les mains de Geralt de ses fesses avec lassitude.

« Quand on a quitté la taverne. » dit-il avec un léger inconfort dans la voix ; Yennefer est prête à jurer que ça n'a rien à voir avec le tripotage de son cul. « A la taverne, il a surtout été violent. Les gloussements ont commencés après. »

Il se frotte le visage, se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de pousser un cri quand les mains de Geralt essaie d'attraper ses couilles.

« Je suis incapable de décider si il essaie de m'exciter ou si il s'amuse du fait que mon corps est minuscule par rapport au sien. »

« C'est probablement une sorte de filtre d'amour, ou un sort qui agît de la même façon. » remarque Yennefer. « Ça ne semble pas trop grave. Ça devrait se dissiper dans quelques heures. »

Maintenant qu'elle y fait attention, elle arrive à capter les relents de magie. Ce n'est rien de très puissant, ni de très compliqué. Rien de dangereux. Elle peut retourner se coucher sans se sentir trop coupable.

« Quelques heures ? » marmonna Jaskier d'une voix étranglée. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il va continuer à me tripoter comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ? »

Yennefer hausse les épaules.

« L'autre solution est de le laisser avoir ce qu'il veut, peu importe ce que c'est. » dit-elle. « Le but des philtres d'amour, c'est de faire en sorte que deux personnes finissent dans le même lit. Laisse le faire et le philtre accomplit son dessein. »

« Pas ton meilleur conseil. » lâche Jaskier alors que la main de Geralt remonte à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Vraiment ? » questionne Yennefer, un sourcil haussé. « J'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Je sais que tu y as déjà pensé. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ça pourrait être un bon moyen d'assouvir une envie. »

L'expression de Jaskier vacille pendant une seconde.

« Pas comme ça. » finit par dire Jaskier. « Pas quand il est intéressé uniquement parce qu'il est ensorcelé. »

Yennefer hausse un sourcil et Jaskier enlève encore une fois la main de Geralt de son entre-jambe.

« Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un romantique. » remarque-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu as _écouté_ mes chansons ? » demande Jaskier, légèrement incrédule.

« J'essaie de ne pas le faire. » répond Yennefer ; la pique est facile mais elle est fatiguée, d'accord ? « Et j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu es plutôt du genre à sauter tout ce qui bouge et qui est consentant plutôt que de faire la court à quelqu'un à coups de douceurs et de roses. »

Un bref flash de douleur traverse les yeux de Jaskier.

« Eh bien... » commence-t-il. « Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois. »

Sa main se pose avec légèreté sur la tête de Geralt ; il fait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés. Aussitôt, Geralt arrête de glousser et de le tripoter ; il pose sa tête contre la cuisse de Jaskier et ferme les yeux avec un soupir.

Jaskier lève la tête en direction de Yennefer, les yeux pleins de surprise.

« Eh bien voilà. » lâche Yennefer en resserrant son peignoir et en se tournant vers les escaliers. « Caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ça règle le problème du tripotage. »

« Ici ? » gémit plaintivement Jaskier.

« Tu n'as qu'à l'emmener jusqu'à un lit en haut. » réplique Yennefer.

« Mais il ne veut pas bouger. » gémit Jaskier. « Et il est beaucoup trop lourd pour que j'arrive à le déplacer seul. »

Il lui jette un regard humide.

« Tu ne veux pas donner un coup de main à un pauvre ami molesté ? »

Yennefer fait semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un moment.

« Non. » finit-elle par répondre. « C'est plus amusant ainsi. »

Elle remonte au premier étage, suivit par la mélodie, crée par les insultes particulièrement inspirées de Jaskier, pour retrouver son lit. Elle est se rendort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

***

Il est tôt le matin quand Ciri se réveille. La lumière illumine sa chambre à travers les rideaux. Elle reste roulée en boule dans son lit pendant plus d'une demi-heure, en essayant de ne pas penser à ses cauchemars, avant de finalement se lever quand son ventre se met à gargouiller. Elle enroule sa couverture autour de ses épaules et descend les escaliers. Elle se frotte les yeux en marchant, avant de se figer.

« Salut ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. « Vous êtes revenu ! »

Jaskier est assis contre l'un des pieds de la table. Geralt est allongé à côté de lui, la tête sur ses cuisses. Jaskier lève les yeux vers Ciri et lui adresse un sourire fatigué.

« Eh, Ciri. » la salue-t-il. « Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. »

Il baisse les yeux sur Geralt, puis vers elle avant de lui désigner son sac, posé à côté de la porte.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher mon sac, s'il te plaît ? »

Ciri s'exécute et lui tend le sac. Elle remarque en s'asseyant qu'une des mains de Jaskier caresse mécaniquement les cheveux de Geralt, comme si il faisait ça depuis des heures.

« Est-ce que Geralt va bien ? » demande-t-elle alors que Jaskier fouille dans son sac de sa main libre.

« Il va bien. » soupire Jaskier. « Un simple petit sortilège, il semblerait. Yennefer a dit qu'il irait bien une fois qu'il se serait dissipé. »

« Est-ce que lui caresser les cheveux aide. » demande Ciri.

« Apparemment. » répond laconiquement Jaskier.

Ciri hoche la tête.

« Après la mort de mes parents, ma grand-mère me caressait les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. » dit-elle.

C'est douloureux de parler de sa famille mais ce n'est plus aussi dévastateur qu'auparavant.

« C'est agréable. »

Jaskier la regarde avec tristesse et affection.

« Je t'ai ramené quelque chose. » annonce-t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet. « Geralt l'a peut-être un peu écrasé mais elles doivent toujours être bonnes. »

Ciri déballe le paquet et découvre des figues au miel ; elles sont un peu déformées mais elles sentent toujours aussi bons et elles sont toujours aussi appétissantes. Elle en fourre une dans sa bouche, immédiatement, léchant le miel sur ses doigts avant de se rappeler ses manières.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. » répond Jaskier.

Il tend la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Comment se passent tes leçons ? Est-ce que tu es déjà capable de vaincre le grand Loup Blanc ? »

Dans son état actuel, Ciri est certaine que même _Jaskier_ pourrait battre Geralt sans beaucoup d'effort.

« Yennefer dit que je progresse bien. » déclare-t-elle. « Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le contrôler. »

Elle grimace.

« Hier, j'ai essayé de faire venir un lapin à moi. J'ai juste réussi à le tuer. »

Jaskier entoure son visage de ses mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il de manière réconfortante et tendre. « Il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre à jouer du lute et au début les seuls sons que je pouvais en tiré étaient une cacophonie discordante. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'entraînement. Tu y arriveras, je te le promets. »

Ciri hoche la tête et mange une autre figue. Elle baisse ensuite les yeux vers Geralt.

« C'était quel genre de sort ? » demande-t-elle.

Jaskier rougit légèrement.

« Ah. Yennefer a dit que ça pourrait être un philtre d'amour. » répète-t-il. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'amour soit le bon mot. »

Il semble se débattre avec ses mots, ce qui est rare pour Jaskier, alors Ciri choisi d'attendre.

« C'est plus de l'affection. Ou de l'irritation, je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« Comme quand tu l'agaces parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » demande Ciri.

Jaskier plisse les yeux dans sa direction.

« Je croyais t'avoir fait promettre de ne jamais redire ça ? » dit-il. « Je t'ai dit que c'est un secret. »

« Je te l'ai seulement dit à _toi_. » remarque Ciri.

Les épaules de Jaskier s'affaissent légèrement. Il caresse toujours les cheveux de Geralt.

« Je suppose que tu dis vrai. » dit-il. « Enfin, ça devrait bientôt être terminé et ensuite il retrouvera son habituelle attitude taciturne. »

« Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. » conseille Ciri en terminant les figues.

« Ah, non. Je doute que ça soit une bonne idée. » contre Jaskier. « Il aime Yennefer, tu te souviens ? Pas moi. Je suis juste un ami. »

« Je pense que tu as tord. » contre Ciri.

Elle sait qu'elle est encore jeune mais elle est plus observatrice qu'ils ne le pensent. Ça lui convient parfaitement d'être sous-estimé. Ça signifie qu'ils sont moins sur leur garde autour d'elle, autant Yennefer, que Geralt, que Jaskier. Donc elle les connaît, elle les connaît véritablement. Ça la rassure après tout ce qui s'est passé, de savoir qu'ils sont réels.

« Ah bon ? » demande Jaskier, les sourcils haussés.

Ciri hoche la tête.

« Geralt ne regarde pas Yennefer comme il te regarde toi. » explique-t-elle. « Il te cherche toujours du regard pour s'assurer que tu es là. Il ne fait pas ça avec Yennefer. »

« Il s'assure juste que je ne me suis pas encore fourré dans les ennuis. » pointe Jaskier. « Il a été obligé de me sauver tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. »

Ciri secoue la tête.

« Il te regarde quand tu chantes. » dit-elle. « Comme le soir avant que vous partiez, la semaine dernière. Tu t'es installé près du feu et tu as chanté pour moi ; il s'est assis en bas des escaliers et il t'a regardé. »

Jaskier fronce les sourcils.

« Il a fait ça ? »

Ciri hoche la tête. Elle s'en souvient parfaitement : le son du lute, la richesse de la voix de Jaskier, la façon dont les ombres dansaient sur le visage de Geralt, et celle dont les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux dorés. C'est comme quand sa grand-mère regardait Eist, avant la chute. Ciri sent son cœur se serrer ; ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

La tête toujours sur les cuisses de Jaskier, Geralt commence à remuer. Il ouvre lentement, paresseusement les yeux. Son regard se pose brièvement sur Ciri juste avant de vraiment reprendre conscience complètement. Il s’assoit brusquement, les yeux plein d'horreur braqué sur Jaskier. Ciri voit le regard effrayé et découragé de Jaskier avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour, Geralt ! Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

Geralt se contente de l'observer en silence pendant un moment, avant de se lever et de sortir en trombe de la maison.

Ciri et Jaskier échangent un regard.

« Tu vois ? » lâche finalement Jaskier. « C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on attend de quelqu'un follement amoureux de moi. »

« C'est Geralt. » remarque Ciri. « Il est nul pour gérer ses émotions. »

Jaskier rit.

« Pas faux. » dit-il avant de se lever lentement. « Oh, mes jambes sont engourdies. Ça fait mal. »

Il prend le temps d'étirer ses jambes avant d'offrir un sourire à Ciri.

« Si ça e t'embête pas, je vais monter et essayer de me reposer. Ce grand idiot m'a gardé réveillé toute la nuit. »

Ciri le regarde monter au premier. Elle jette ensuite un regard vers la porte par laquelle Geralt a disparu. Elle décide finalement qu'elle a des choses plus importantes à faire que d'essayer de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de ces deux idiots. Elle lèche ce qui reste sur l'emballage du paquet que Jaskier lui a rapporté. Elle s’assoit ensuite à la table et se concentre sur le fait d'essayer de soulever un galet avec ses pouvoirs.

***

Quand Jaskier se réveille, c'est déjà le milieu de l'après-midi ; Geralt est assis silencieusement sur la chaise qui est dans un des coins de la chambre. Ses yeux dorés sont clos et son visage affiche l'expression paisible qui accompagne habituellement ses méditations ; Jaskier s'accorde un moment pour apprécier le calme. C'est bien plus agréable que les gloussements, c'est une certitude, qui étaient déstabilisant.

Jaskier se redresse contre la tête de lit, sachant qu'il ne faudra pas grand chose pour sortir Geralt de sa rêverie. Il arrange les couvertures autour de son buste, alors qu'il observe Geralt ouvre les yeux et les poser sur lui, alerte et méfiant.

« Encore bonjour. » lâche Jaskier, la voix rauque de sommeil. « Avant de dire quoi que se soit, prévient moi tout de suite si tu comptes te remettre à glousser. J'ai besoin de me préparer émotionnellement. »

L'expression de Geralt est orageuse.

« C'était une erreur. » bougonne-t-il. « A la taverne. »

Jaskier fronce les sourcils.

« Quelle partie ? » demande-t-il. « Cogner le boulanger. Ou laisser ça sur mon cou ? »

Il désigne un bleu particulièrement prononcé où on peut apercevoir une vague trace de dents.

« La potion. » répond Geralt, clairement mal à l'aise. « Ça ne m'était pas destiné. La serveuse l'a mis dans le verre de la fille avec laquelle elle voulait coucher. Les chopes ont été mélangées, et à la place, c'est moi qui l'ai bu. »

« Je suppose que c'est rassurant. » déclare Jaskier en tripotant les couvertures sur ses genoux. « Une simple erreur sans conséquences. »

« Jaskier. » lâche sombrement Geralt. « Je me souviens de tout. »

Jaskier déglutit.

« Vraiment ? »

Geralt serre les dents.

« Je t'ai poussé contre un des murs de l'écurie. » rappelle-t-il, la voix pleine de dégoût. « Et je me suis frotté contre toi comme un animal en chaleur jusqu'à jouir. Je t'ai _marqué_. Je t'ai _blessé_. »

Jaskier remarque sa respiration précipitée. Il a l'air furieux contre lui-même.

« Je t'ai tenu immobile par la gorge pour t'empêcher de fuir. » continue Geralt avec amertume. « Je t'ai forcé à me laisser t'utiliser comme ça. J'ai abusé de toi. »

Jaskier soupire.

« Honnêtement, les gloussements et le tripotage qui ont suivis étaient pires. » remarque-t-il.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aider ; Geralt le foudroie du regard.

« Geralt, tu étais drogué. Ensorcelé. Envoûté, peu importe. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça en a. » contre Geralt.

« Non. » insiste Jaskier.

« Si. » répète Geralt, les mots se bousculent hors de sa bouche comme si, si il ne les prononçait pas maintenant, il n'y arriverait jamais. « Parce que la serveuse m'a dit que la seule raison pour que ça est _fonctionné_ , c'est parce que je le voulais déjà. »

Jaskier cligne des paupières.

« Quoi ? »

Geralt refuse de le regarder.

« Ça ne fonctionne que sur ceux qui ont déjà des... sentiments. » explique-t-il, crachant le mot 'sentiments' comme si il l'avait mortellement offensé.

Jaskier prend une profonde inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

Geralt détourne le regard.

« Espèce de... » bafouille Jaskier bouche-bée. « Putain, Geralt ? »

Geralt lève les yeux, clairement confus.

« Jaskier ? »

« Viens ici et embrasse moi tout de suite. » ordonne Jaskier sans rien attendre ; il est néanmoins déçu quand Geralt ne bouge pas. « Espèce de _connard_. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? »

Geralt semble finalement comprendre. Il fronce les sourcils, les épaules tendues.

« Tu ne semblais pas particulièrement intéressé. » explique-t-il brusquement.

« Ah bon ! » aboie Jaskier. « Je t'ai suivi autour du continent pendant des _décades_. Littéralement. »

« La comtesse de Stael... »

« M'a donné un paquet d'argent et un publique devant lequel jouer. » l'interrompt Jaskier. « Et oui, on s'est envoyé en l'air. Souvent. »

Geralt hausse les sourcils.

« Exactement. »

« Mais que les dieux me viennent en aide... » commence Jaskier. « Elle n'a jamais été un Witcher débraillé qui parvient, va savoir comment, à toujours sentir l'oignon et qui m'a abandonné au sommet d'une montagne à cause de ses propres sentiments réprimés. »

Geralt fronce les sourcils.

« C'est sensé clarifier les choses ? »

« Geralt. » lâche Jaskier. « Si tu ne viens pas dans ce lit tout de suite, que tu ne m'embrasses pas, avant de me baiser, si tu en as envie, je jure que je laisse le prochain loup-garou te bouffer. »

Une lueur qui ne peut être décrite que comme de la ferveur apparaît dans le regard de Geralt.

« Habituellement, c'est moi qui empêche les loup-garous de te dévorer. » remarque-t-il en se levant et en avançant vers le lit.

Le cœur de Jaskier se met à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Ne soit pas aussi snob. » dit-il avant que Geralt l'embrasse ; c'est proche de la perfection et il ne trouve rien à ajouter.

***

Au rez-de-chaussée, Ciri lève les yeux quand un nouveau bruit sourd retentit à travers la maison. Elle plisse le nez, puis tourne les yeux vers Yennefer.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont obligés d'être aussi bruyants ? » demande-t-elle.

Yennefer lève les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins ils ne sont plus en train de se morfondre l'un pour l'autre. » remarque-t-elle. « Ça commençait à être agaçant. »

Elle attrape une tige d'achillée séchée.

« Maintenant, tu dois te concentrer là-dessus. » dit-elle en détachant délicatement trois pétales séchés.

À l'étage, il y a un coup particulièrement fort, suivit d'un gémissement étonnement musical.

Yennefer claque des doigts et le bruit disparaît. Devant le regard interrogatif de Ciri, elle ajoute :

« Sort de silence. Ils peuvent faire autant de bruit qu'ils veulent et on entendra rien. »

Ciri hoche la tête et se penche en avant pour étudier les pétales de l'achillée de plus près.


End file.
